


Sealing

by Zazou



Category: Glee
Genre: A.U., Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, Domestic, M/M, Rimming, Ritual Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazou/pseuds/Zazou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Cleaned up version of a glee-kink-meme fill* </p><p> In the years following the pandemic the country became obsessed with rebuilding it's population. In the U.S. it became the law of the land that regardless of sexual orientation at age seventeen each and every American citizen would marry the spouse selected for them by the D.M.F.  In order for the marriage to be legally recognized it would have to be consummated in front of witnesses on the wedding alter. </p><p>And that is why Kurt Hummel would have to lose his virginity to a total stranger in front of his friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When Kurt first found out what went on at weddings he was shocked and appalled. Why would anyone want to do that in front of everyone? P.D.A. was one thing but to actually…. fornicate in public it was just so wrong. Everyone else seemed to think that it was romantic and passionate but Kurt found the very idea crass and humiliating. But then Kurt discovered that he liked other boys. So since boys couldn't marry other boys Kurt wouldn't be getting married. If he was lucky maybe he would get a boyfriend when he grew up but he would never marry. He thought that was the end of that.

But then the pandemic happened and that changed everything. Kurt and his father watched helplessly as his mother died. That night the bashful boy lost both his mother and his best friend. By the time the pandemic was under control the world's population had been sliced in half. In the years following the pandemic nations became obsessed with rebuilding their populations. In the U.S. the Department of Marriage and Family was established. Roe v. Wade was overturned and many forms of birth control were made illegal. Marriage became mandatory and arranged still Kurt thought that this wouldn’t affect him. After all the point of the Department of Marriage and Family was to increase the national birth rate and mandating gay marriage won't help that. Plus the politicians running the D.M.F. were the same conservatives who before the pandemic had preached that gay marriage would destroy America. 

But ring wing pundits insisted that leaving gays single would lead to them preying on heterosexuals and breaking up marriages. And so it became the law of the land that regardless of sexual orientation at age seventeen each and every American citizen would marry the spouse selected for them by the D.M.F. In order for the marriage to be legally recognized it would have to be consummated in front of witnesses on the wedding alter. And that is why Kurt Hummel would have to lose his virginity to a total stranger in front of his friends and family. 

\---------

Kurt sat in the middle of his bare bedroom. All of his possessions had been boxed up and sent to his new condo. The condo had been issued to him through the housing office. He and his husband would live in the condo until they moved to New York in the fall. Kurt thought his room looked sad this way empty and forlorn. This wasn’t his home anymore. Kurt sighed and turned the government issues case file over in his hands. Before the pandemic, Kurt would often daydream about the man he’d fall in love with. His paramour would be older, tall and elegant. He’d have broad shoulders a chiseled jaw and piercing green eyes. He would be well traveled and suave. They would ride bicycles through central park, and sip champagne in fancy restaurants. And after a long drawn out seduction filled with lingering touches and adoring glances they would make love in private. Now, instead Kurt would be forced to have awkward sex with whatever random teen he was matched with in front of his father. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the file. 

Approved Match  
Name: Blaine Anderson  
Age: Seventeen  
Race: Other  
Religion: None  
Blood Type: 0 Negative  
Current School: Dalton Academy  
College: New York University  
Consummation Position: Bottom

Consummation Position? Kurt’s eyebrow shot up to his hairline. How did they decide that? Well, at least this way he wouldn’t have to have that awkward conversation at the altar. He wasn’t sure how he felt about topping during the ceremony. Kurt had fantasized about both topping and bottoming and didn’t have a really strong preference. Part of him was glad that he wouldn’t have to bottom in public. He would just feel way too vulnerable and there’s no way he’d be able to relax. On the other hand if he were the bottom he could always just lay back and think of England. Topping meant that he would have to take and active role whether he wanted to or not. Kurt read the page over and over again hoping to glean some new information about the man he’d be marrying in a few hours. At least he wasn’t religious that was something. Why did they think he needed to know his husband’s blood type? He really wished the D.M.F. had thought to include what he’s husband was planning to major in. They had probably been match up because they were both heading to New York. Honestly how many gay male New York bound high school seniors could there be in Ohio? Oh God what if that was really all they had in common! What if he was some violent meathead? What if he loved rap and hated show tunes? Good God what if he thought flannel and ploy blends were chic!  


No, He couldn’t think like that! Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d been having mini freak outs like this ever since the new marriage bill passed. He’d learned to control them for his father’s sake. Burt was broken up about this already the last thing he needed was for Kurt to have a panic attack. 

Kurt turned his attention back to the file in front of him. Dalton Academy….wasn’t that that all boys prep school in Westerville? Yeah yeah it was. Well that made sense Blaine was a really weird preppy name. And Anderson that was Swedish right? Kurt found himself imagining a tall Aryan in a polo shirt and khakis playing golf at a country club. Kurt knew all this speculation was pointless but he couldn’t help himself.  
There was a soft knock on the door. 

“Kurt,” Burt’s voice floated into the bedroom through the closed door.

“you think you’ll be ready to head out in a few minutes?” 

Kurt caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Was he ready? Technically yes. He had on his slim fitting Vivienne Westwood suit with the sliver stripe. His hair was coiffed and styled. His skin was moisturized and flawless. So yes he was more than presentable but was he ready to have sex? Was he ready to marry a stranger? Hell no. 

“Kiddo? You Ok in there?” 

Kurt sighed. 

“I’ll be ready to go in five minutes dad.” 

Kurt called out. He walked over to the small box of personal items sitting on the floor where his vanity used to be. He took out a bottle of 4711 took off the cap and inhaled. It had been his mother’s perfume. Smelling it always made him feel warm and safe. Since her death he’d taken to wearing 4711 cologne. Kurt dabbed the cologne on his wrist and on his neck and took a deep breath. He stood in the doorway as he took one last look at his childhood bedroom. Then he walked out and closed the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked around the crowded town hall. There were far too many people for his liking. He had expected his family and the Glee Club to attended but it looked like most of McKinley High had showed up. He’d made friends with some of the Cheerio during his time on the team so he hasn’t surprised that they showed up. Kurt scanned the faces of the people sitting on his side and was shocked. He did however find it more than a little creepy that all of his teachers were in attendance. Sandy Ryerson was there and Kurt had never had him as a teacher. Mr.Schuester caught Kurt’s eye smiled and gave him a thumbs up. A thumbs up really! So lame and so creepy! Why did they want to watch him have sex? 

As for his fellow students Finn was glowering at Rachel and her new husband Jesse St. James. The D.M.F. had determined that Finn and Rachel weren’t genetically compatible. At first they were both heartbroken but Rachel was now infatuated with her smarmy husband leaving Finn alone and bitter. Tina was sitting in her new husband’s lap. What was his name again? Matt? Mike? Whatever, he never talked but he seemed to make Tina happy. Mercedes was eyeing the guests on Blaine’s side while Santana was busy glaring at the prepsters ogling her inflated breasts. For some reason Brittany had decided to bring her cat Lord Tubbington and was trying to convince Artie to talk to him. Meanwhile Puckerman was explaining the mechanics of gay sex to a wide-eyed Rory. Homeless Brett looked stoned as pre usual. Sugar Motta and Susie Pepper were giggling in a corner. They both looked far too excited. Jacob Ben Israel had even brought his camcorder and Sue Sylvester had actually brought popcorn. This was meant to be a solemn occasion a milestone. But these people had turned it into a pornographic freak show. 

Kurt turned to face the four groomsmen. So these were Blaine's friends. Maybe he could get some insight into his fiancé from his friends. To his right there was a gawky teen with a shock of blond hair and a toothy grin adjusting the tie of the short brunette standing next to him. On his left stood a stern looking Asian guy giving Kurt an appraising look as his handsome black husband whispered in his ear and fiddled with his tuxedo lapels. Well at least it would be nice to have other gay married couples as friends. It would be good to have someone to relate to. Although he wouldn't really be able to talk to them about Blaine seeing as they were Blaine's friends. It was the blonde who broke the awkward silence. 

"Hi, I'm Jeff. This is Nick." he gestured to the brunette standing by his side. Nick waved. "and this is Wes." 

The stern teen held out his hand. Kurt shook it and smiled politely. Wes didn't let go. He squeezed Kurt's hand hard and leaned in. 

"If you hurt Blaine I swear...."

"Wes!" Jeff cautioned. 

"I will do unspeakable things to you." 

"Tone it down honey." His husband chided gently. 

"Unspeakable things." 

Wes reluctantly released his death grip on Kurt's hand. At that moment the wedding march started to play. Kurt and the groomsman scrambled back into their positions and everyone turned to the double doors at the back of the room and Kurt stiffened, looking like he was about to faint. The doors opened and Blaine Anderson stepped through them. 

As soon as he saw Blaine this whole thing suddenly began much more real. Blaine wasn’t just a name on a piece of paper or some a shadowy enigma. Kurt noted that his fiancé was rather handsome which was fortunate because he would have died of embarrassment if he hadn’t been able to “rise to the occasion.”

His fiancé was wearing a well-fitted and tasteful navy suit paired with a red bowtie. His heavily gelled dark hair was parted to the side like a 50’s movie star. He looked so small and young next to his imposing father who was guiding him down the aisle. As Blaine walked towards Kurt his eyes flickered over to his family, then to the groomsmen who gave him encouraging looks, and then they finally landed on Kurt. Kurt’s heart leapt into his throat. Those were the eyes he would stare into for the rest of his life. They were beautiful amber and warm. But what struck Kurt the most was the look of terror in those eyes. Kurt felt a pang of guilt as he realized the other boy was afraid of him. Kurt straightened up and smiled trying his best to look friendly and nonthreatening. Kurt wiped his sweaty palms dry on his suit pant the closer Blaine got to him the more nervous he became. Blaine reached the altar and they both turned to face the judge. Kurt desperately wanted to say something to Blaine but he had no idea what. What do you say to the stranger you’re about to marry? Kurt had a feeling that Emily Post had never covered this particular social situation. 

Kurt was startled back to the present by the feeling of Blaine taking his hand into his. A nervous smile flitted over Kurt’s lips as Blaine’s finger closing around his own. He gave Blaine’s hand a soft reassuring squeeze. The judge cleared her throat and began the ceremony. Kurt tried to pay attention to the ceremony but what with his mind racing a mile a minute and it was difficult. All and all he counted it as a win that he had the presents of mind to numbly repeat the words after the judge when he was supposed to. Kurt tried to focus on the warmth radiating from Blaine's hand. He let that be his anchor. But all too soon it was time for the rings.

Kurt turned to his best man, his father. Burt smiled at him and handed him the ring. At first Kurt had said that he was fine with just using the standard issue titanium rings that the D.M.F. provided. But Burt had insisted on getting them rose gold wedding bands, just like the ones he and Lizzie had had. He took a deep breath and turned to face Blaine. Wow his eyes were big...big and open…right focus. Kurt took a deep breath and tried to stop his hands from shaking as he slipped the ring on to Blaine’s finger. 

"With this ring I thee wed."

Kurt was pleased to see that the rose gold complemented Blaine’s skin tone. Blaine took the second ring from Burt’s hand. Blaine looked up at him through his ridiculously long lashes. 

"With this ring I thee wed."

Kurt decided he liked Blaine’s voice it was soft and deep. He trembled as he placed the ring on Kurt’s finger.

The officer from the D.M.F. handed them the marriage contract and a pen. Kurt clenched his jaw as he signed the contract. He resented all this ridiculous pageantry trying to cover up the fact that they had no choice. If they didn’t say “I do” or sign the contract they would both be thrown in prison.

“And now the couple shall seal their vows by consummating their union in the presents of their peers and loved ones.” 

The D.M.F. officer placed a condom and a tube of lubricate on the marble altar. He took his seat next to the judge behind the altar. Carter waiters wove through the guests carrying trays of champagne and appetizers. Everyone stared at them waiting for the show to begin. 

Kurt’s internal Diva wanted to give these damn pervy looky-loos the show of a lifetime but that was ridiculous. He’d never even been kissed before how the hell was he meant to have “Show stopping sex.” No one is ever great at something the first time they do it. So he was probably going to embarrass himself in front of everyone he knew. 

“Hi.” 

Kurt turned at the sound of Blaine’s voice. His husband smiled and gave him an awkward little wave. Kurt let out a burst of nervous laughter. It wasn’t really that funny but at least he’d broken the ice…kind of. 

“Hi.”  
Kurt responded. Right, now how was he meant to go from saying hi to having sex in under 30 minutes. Well they should probably be standing a little closer together and wearing fewer clothes. Kurt unbuttoned his suit jacket and shrugged it off as he closed the space between him and Blaine. Blaine in turn took off his blazer. For a moment they just stood there staring at each other. There were some whispers and even a few giggles from the audience. Kurt could see the nerves written all over Blaine’s face. His flush crept up his throat onto his face. Before he had time to think about what he was doing Kurt took his hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. Blaine smiled as he slotted their fingers together and stroked Kurt’s wrist with his thumb. 

“Your hands are really soft.” 

“Thanks.” Kurt tried to look calm but his heart was doing summersaults. He’d never gotten a complement from a cute boy before let alone a cute gay boy. Blaine shot Kurt a sheepish grin before looking down at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. 

“I’m sorry I just really don’t know what I’m doing.” 

He fidgeted shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

“It’s okay.” Kurt soothed. Blaine peered up at him from under his lashes and caught Kurt's eyes. He looked oddly hopeful. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Kurt wasn’t sure which answer to hope for. If Blaine had experience that would mean that at least one of them knew what they were doing, but that would also mean that Blaine would know just how awful Kurt was in bed. 

“No, nothing like this. What about you?” 

“Nope.”

Blaine nodded and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully.  
Kurt could feel the heat of the D.M.F. officer’s gaze and it made him squirm. Why couldn’t this just be a moment between him and Blaine? It wasn’t enough that he’d submitted to married a stranger oh no he had to give the D.M.F. a damn show. It hit him all over again how wrong this whole thing was, how unready he was to be joined to another person so completely. But here he was the virgin sacrifice. 

“So it’s the blind leading the blind?” 

Kurt laughed. Blaine’s playful words pulled him of his painful ruminating. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

As Kurt studied Blaine open face he realized that while this was an uncomfortable situation, Blaine didn’t make him uncomfortable. That was a good sign right? Kurt took a shaky breath and licked his lips. 

“Well then, I guess we’ll just take it one step at a time.” 

Blaine visibly relaxed. He smiled brightly and nodded.  
“Okay so…” 

“Kiss me.” 

Blaine’s large triangular eyebrows shot up into his hairline. His mouth parted slightly as his eyes darkened and darted down to Kurt’s own lips. 

“Oh um ok.” He mumbled. 

And with that he cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and slowly cautiously pressed a kiss to his lips. Kurt breathed in sharply as soon as their lips touched. He drank in the soft pressure soothing movements and warmth of Blaine’s quivering lips and sighed softly into the kiss. Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine. Blaine began to pull back but Kurt pressed in firmer wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck pushing their bodies’ flush against each other. 

“More.” He mumbled against Blaine’s mouth before experimentally sucking on his bottom lip. Blaine shudders and let out a throaty groan. Kurt smirked victoriously into the kiss. But then Blaine traced his tongue along Kurt’s lip, which wiped the smirk right off her face. Kurt immediately gasped which Blaine took as an invitation to explore his mouth. Heat flooded Kurt’s body. Kurt moaned, tangling his fingers in the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck and deepening the kiss. Blaine snaked his arm completely around Kurt’s lower back and hauling him even closer. Kurt let himself get lost in the warmth of the embrace and the adrenaline and giddy anticipation rushing through him. But then Blaine accidentally rolled his hips thrusting his erection into Kurt’s thigh. Kurt broke the kiss letting out a breathy yelp. 

“Oh God. Sorry I just...” Blaine babbled his face beat red from embarrassed and his pupils dilated from lust.

“No, it’s… it’s fine. Just took me by surprise.” Kurt reassured. He brought one of his hands up to rest on Blaine’s chest. His very firm chest. Blaine let out a sigh of relief his hot breath tickling Kurt's skin.

“Good, just let me know if you don’t like something I do or if you get uncomfortable. Ok?” 

Kurt was taken a back by the sincere concern in Blaine's eyes. Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and kissed his temple. Kurt nodded as Blaine began trailing his lips along his jaw. 

“What you’re doing is…good.” Kurt squeaked breathlessly as Blaine traced the shell of Kurt’s ear with his tongue.  
They needed to get rid of these pesky clothes. 

“I like the bowtie." Kurt said as he untied it. 

"Thanks I collect them." Blaine muttered as he nipped Kurt’s earlobe. He then turned his attention to exploring the smooth column of the other boy’s neck with his teeth and tongue while his fingers struggled to unbutton Kurt’s shirt. Kurt tried not to shiver every time he felt Blaine's fingertips grazed his skin. No one had ever touched him there before. He tried to focus on unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt. 

“You smell really nice.” Blaine murmured in the nape of his neck. 

“Thanks.” Kurt shivered as he pushed Blaine's shirt off his shoulders and let the other boy do the same for him. Oh wow, his new husband was compact but definitely muscular. Kurt caressed Blaine’s bare bicep.

“You have really nice arms.”

Blaine grinned and flexed under Kurt’s touch.

“Thanks. I box and fence.” 

Boxing and fencing? Blaine seemed too gentle for that. Still he looked cute preening like this. Kurt was just leaning in to kiss him when suddenly there were flashes of light and clicking noises going from the direction of the guests. The guests, the audience. Kurt felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on his head.

"Flash photography is not permitted!" The judge barked. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt he saw Rachel guiltily stuffing her camera back into her purse while next to her Jesse St. James was palming his crouch through his slacks. Kurt really wished he’d never seen that image. 

They would so be having words about this later. He rolled his eyes. Rachel Berry-Moment Ruinner, Erection Killer. He turned his attention back to his husband who seemed to be undeterred by the interruption. Blaine was squatting down on the floor taking off his dress shoes and socks. Kurt was about to do the same when the sound of a shrill voice made him freeze.

"Well what'd ya know baby Kurtiekin's an outie!" 

Santana called out. A cluster of cheerios let out a burst of laughter. Kurt scowled and flushed with embarrassment. He was self conscious enough without Santana mocking his belly button. What the hell was Santana’s problem anyway? They were friends…well sort of. He hoped that the Judge would demand silence but she just smirked. 

"I think it's cute." Kurt looked down and saw that Blaine was untying Kurt’s shoes for him. Kurt smiled down at Blaine. He wasn’t sure what to make of this unnerving but oddly sweet gesture. He hadn’t had anyone help him undress since preschool. Blaine finished the right shoe. Kurt stepped out of it Blaine pulled off the sock and then started untying the left. He’d heard of lover’s ripping each other’s clothes off but untying shoelaces? The whole thing seemed weirdly domestic. Kurt unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside. When Blaine finished removing Kurt’s left shoe he stood up and started taking off his own pants. Kurt followed suit and began the complex and rather embarrassing ritual of shimming out of his tight pants. He decided to leave his boxers on. One step at a time. 

He finally tugged his pants off with a triumphant flourish and looked up at Blaine. He was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers that did nothing to hide his growing erection. Apparently Kurt’s shimming wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought. Every muscle in Blaine’s body was tensed. Blaine's fingers were flexing unconsciously by his sides, and he was gnawing his bottom lip. Then it clicked. Blaine was holding himself back. He wanted to reaching out to touch Kurt, but was still unsure if he would be allowed. His eyes showed deep arousal, but also fear. Something about seeing the other boy so conflicted squelched his own doubts and fears. He found his vulnerability endearing and the feeling of being wanted was exhilarating and empowering.  
Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his.

"Blaine, it's okay. You can touch me.”

Blaine looked down bashfully his cheeks burning in shame. 

“Oh course, I’m just…I’m just being stupid.” Blaine stammered blushing furiously and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Kurt took a step closer to Blaine. Kurt used his thumb and forefinger to lift Blaine’s face up to look at him.

“I want you to touch me."

Apparently this was as the encouragement he needed. Blaine’s eyes darkened as he lunged claiming Kurt’s lips hungry kiss and wrapping an arm around his waist. Kurt moaned into Blaine’s mouth as his hand traced the contours of Kurt’s back. The feeling of Blaine’s hand on his bare skin made him feel warm tingly and alive. Eager for more contact and he leaned in plastering his body against the other boy’s. Oh God! Kurt could feel Blaine’s cock hot and hard against his own. He has another boy's cock against him. He made Blaine hard. Yes, Kurt did that. A warmth blossomed in his abdomen and a shiver raced through his body. Blaine flicked Kurt’s nipple with his thumb. Kurt gasped into Blaine’s mouth. 

Kurt slid his hands down past Blaine's waist, and cupped his ass, causing Blaine to take a sharp intake of breath. God it felt good…so round and that noise Blaine made was delicious. Kurt realized he could have some serious fun with this, and squeezed Blaine's ass, eliciting a high pitched keening sound from his husband. Kurt giggled against Blaine's lips hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Blaine's boxers. He pulled them off so that they pooled around Blaine's knees. The shorter boy shifted awkwardly trying to step out of his boxer without breaking the kiss. Blaine finally kicked off his boxers and bucked his hips forward. Another boy’s naked cock was pressed up against his clothed one. Kurt was pretty sure his brain was about to short circuit. 

“Get some Hummel!” Puck shouted. Kurt made a mental note to kill Puck after the ceremony. 

The couple pulled away breathless gasping for air. Kurt’s eyes drank in Blaine, his swollen red lips, his hair tousled, the pink flush of arousal spreading across lean muscular body, his cock already slick with precum. 

Both boys were breathing raggedly. Despite how awkward this situation they were about to have sex. Actual, real life sex. That was undeniably exciting. But they couldn’t just have sex standing up like this. Why didn’t they provide them with a mattress? Kurt's hands slid down from Blaine's ass to the back of his thighs, grip tightening as he lifted Blaine off the ground. He let out a startled yelp but quickly wrapped his legs round Kurt's waist.

“You’re really strong.” Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine to him kissing him thoroughly. Blaine crossed his ankles behind Kurt, using the slight leverage he gained to grind forward, pressing his and Kurt's erections together, leaving them both moaning at the sensation. Kurt tore his mouth free to place a line of biting kisses down the sensitive skin of Blaine's neck, relishing in his moans. Kurt turned and gentled lowered Blaine down onto the altar. 

“Hell yeah! Tap that ass!” Hollered Artie. Kurt added him to his mental hit list as he licked the hollow of Blaine’s throat. He reached around and began lightly tracing his finger up and down Blaine's ass crack, and was very pleased with himself when Blaine started breathing harder. Feeling bolder, Kurt dipped his hand down further until he felt something hard and plastic. Wait….plastic?

“umm what’s that?” 

“Oh umm.” Blaine somehow managed to look bashful.

“David said it would be better if I was uum prepared beforehand so he gave me a umm butt plug as an early wedding present.” 

Someone gave his husband a sex toy as a wedding present? 

“David?” Kurt followed Blaine’s eye line to the black groomsman who Wes was currently blowing. In his peripheral vision he saw Jeff and Nick leaning up against a nearby pillar frantically making out their hands down each other’s pants. Well Blaine’s friends definitely had a different sense of boundaries but he didn’t think he had any reason to be jealous.  
Kurt was definitely a beginner at this whole sex thing and butt plugs seemed out of his league. He knew he was supposed to finger Blaine to prep him but if he took to long wouldn’t he undone all the butt plugs good work? Was the lube that Blaine used to get the butt plug in still good? He was in way over his head. 

Kurt gripped the base of the plug and wiggled it. Blaine squirmed and let out a whimper. 

“Ok…just try and relax.”

Kurt started thrusting the butt plug in and out. Blaine locked his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, holding him as close as possible, while Kurt fucked him with the plug. Blaine tangled his fingers into Kurt’s hair and brought their mouths back together into a kiss of pure tongue and teeth. Kurt blindly reached for the tube of lube. He grabbed it and coated his fingers in the clear slick substance. Kurt slowly pulled the plug out causing Blaine to let out a low throat groan. He quickly replaced the plug with two of his fingers. Kurt moaned, feeling Blaine's muscles clench down on his fingers like a vice. Kurt immediately tried to imagine what it would be like to have his cock surrounded by this tight heat and started to worry that he would come before he even got his cock all the way inside Blaine. He slowly spreading them apart, being rewarded by the gasp that escaped Blaine’s lips. Kurt started massaging his internal walls. Kurt carefully started making scissoring motions with his fingers. Every time Kurt spread out his fingers Blaine’s breath hitched and caught n his throat. Those little catches sounded so good.

“I …I think I’m ready.” Blaine gasped against Kurt’s lips. Those words went straight to Kurt’s cock. Kurt knew that the audience was waiting for him to start fucking Blaine but this wasn’t about them. This whole experience was traumatic enough he couldn’t bear the thought of causing the other boy pain. He wanted Blaine to be sure. He wanted him to want his cock. Kurt slipped a third finger into Blaine then began pulling his fingers out, allowing Blaine to fuck himself on them while devouring his mouth. Blaine canted his hips and suddenly Kurt’s fingers were at a different angle. Blaine gasped and reached down to his cock, squeezing it at the base. 

“Now…please in me.”

Kurt took a deep breath to steel his nerves pulled down his underwear and stepped out of them. He was naked now. In front of everyone he knew. He heard some catcalls and wolf whistles but he ignored them. Kurt took the condom from the altar and put it on with trembling hands. Kurt poised his cock at Blaine's entrance, and keeping his grip tight on Blaine’s hips, began sliding his cock into Blaine’s slick hole. Despite the butt plug and the fingering Kurt meet resistance. Honestly he would have been more surprised if he hadn’t. After all nothing about this situation was relaxing. He looked down and moaned at the sight of Blaine’s hole stretched wide around his cock. 

“So good,” His voice came out high and raw. “Halfway there.” He idly petted Blaine’s thigh soothingly. Blaine let out a broken groan and panted against Kurt’s neck. That sound made his blood boil. It was all he could do not to rut into Blaine like an animal. Slowly gently Kurt sunk balls deep into Blaine. They moaned in unison. Kurt put all his effort into holding himself still. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut. Nothing had prepared him for this sensation. Not his wet dreams, not masturbating to his collection of vintage muscle magazines, not rutting against his pillow. Nothing could compare to this overwhelming sensation of being engulfed in another person. 

Blaine squeezed his arm and Kurt started to move. Kurt rocked gently and felt Blaine’s breath catch against his own lips. He did it again then again, then harder. Blaine whimpered and wrapped his legs around Kurt pulling them even closer together. Kurt began thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm savoring the sinful sounds that spilled from the other boy’s mouth every time Kurt thrust into him. Blaine captured Kurt’s mouth in a deep kiss with long sweeps of the tongue and hard sucks on Kurt's bottom lip. He explored Kurt’s mouth thoroughly as if chasing the taste of him making the other boy fall apart.

Kurt could feel himself starting to loss control, his rhythm staggering as he moved in and out. He could feel the signs of his impending orgasm, the dizziness, the heat coiling in his stomach, the sound of blood pounding in his ears. But there was no way he was going to leave Blaine hanging. That would be rude and first impressions were important after all. He hoisted Blaine’s legs over his shoulders and started fucking into his body deeper and faster. Blaine’s eye rolled back into his head and he let out an inhuman sound. 

“Oh god yes! Right there!”

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm desperately trying to hold on just a little longer. 

“Come for me.” 

Blaine let out a guttural sob as he came all over his chest. Kurt finally allowed his orgasm to overtake him.  
They collapsed, panting, clammy and covered in sweat, clinging to one another as the last tremors of their orgasms wracked through both of their bodies. It was done. The marriage was sealed. They were tied together for life now. 

\------  



	3. Chapter 3

>\-------

The D.M.F. officer dropped the newly weds off at their condo. He put the left over appetizers from the wedding in the kitchen gave them his business card and left. And then they were alone together for the first time. Both Kurt and Blaine shifted awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“I’m uum I’m gonna just go get cleaned up and take a shower.” 

“Okay.” 

Kurt surveyed the condo. It wasn’t all that bad. Sure it was filled with generic IKEA furniture and the stucco walls were painted a bland eggshell white. But at least it had a big kitchen and the living room had French doors opening up on to a balcony. It would look better once they’d unpacked. The coffee table was piled high with wedding presents. In the midst of all the neatly wrapped present stood a bottle of Dom with a post it note attached to it. Curious Kurt picked up the bottle and read the post it note. 

Squirt-  
Sorry I couldn’t make it to the wedding. See you at Christmas.

-Cooper

No one had ever called Kurt “Squirt” and he didn’t know anyone named Cooper so this was definitely for Blaine. Did this Cooper guy not know that Blaine was underage? Either way Kurt was not going to let the Champagne get warm. Kurt walked into the kitchen and put the bottle in the refrigerator. 

Now what? Kurt was jittery. He was filled with nervous energy and had no idea what to do with himself. Kurt had been so busy worrying about the wedding that he hadn’t really put much thought into what would happen next the actual marriage part. He’d had sex with Blaine but what had he actually learned about him since this morning? The reality of the situation was that he’d had sex with a stranger a cute stranger but a stranger nonetheless. And now he had to spend the rest of his life with said stranger. Kurt could feel beads of sweat dripping down his neck. He loved his suit but it definitely wasn’t breathable. He needed to change. Time to check out the bedroom. 

The first thing Kurt noticed when he entered the bedroom was the bed. The bed was king sized with forget-me-not blue bedding. The second thing he noticed were the plethora of suitcases and boxes. In the corner there was a guitar case that must belong to Blaine. Well, he could add that to the list of things he knows about his husband, fences, boxes, and plays guitar. Kurt took his silk grey striped pajamas out of his suitcase and quickly changed. 

He felt weirdly uncomfortable getting changed while Blaine was in the adjoining bathroom. What if he walked in on him? He knew it was stupid. Blaine had already seen him naked but it was just weird. Well he might as well start unpacking his clothes. He opened the closet door. Wire coat hangers! Oh Hell to the No! Kurt was tempted to call the D.M.F. officer and start reenacting the infamous scene from Mommy Dearest. He gathered up all the wire coat hangers marched out of the bedroom into the kitchen and tossed them in the garbage. 

Kurt’s stomach growled. Crap, he hadn’t eaten today. He had been too nervous to eat before the wedding. Kurt pulled out the appetizer platters from the refrigerator and arranged them on the countertop. He sat down on one of wooden kitchen stools and helped himself to a date stuffed with goat cheese.

“Hey.” 

Startled Kurt whipped around and saw Blaine standing awkwardly in the doorway self-consciously patted down his bushy curls. Blaine had changed into an olive green t-shirt and black yoga pants. 

“Hi.” 

Blaine blushed and started studying his feet intensely.Kurt was suddenly reminded of sometime Santana used to always say: ”Post-afterglow shit gets awkward. That’s why you should never stay for breakfast.” Kurt wouldn’t really be able to follow Santana’s advice even if he wanted to. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Blaine looked up at him and wow…that shirt really brought out his eyes… A goofy grin spread across his face. 

“Yeah, I could eat.”  
Blaine took a seat on the stool next to Kurt and popped a beignet into his mouth.

“So...” 

“So?”

“This is awkward.” 

Kurt giggled and choked on his salmon puff. Well at least he was honest. That was a good quality to have in a husband...right? 

“Yep.”

“Well, from what I’ve heard awkwardness is pretty standard in this type of situation.” 

“Yeah, one of the downsides to marrying a total stranger.” 

Kurt frowned that came out a little too bitter. 

“Well, we aren’t exactly strangers any more.” 

He had a point they knew each other in the biblical sense of the word. 

“But you’re right we should get to know each other. You can ask me anything you want.” 

“Okay, you can ask me anything too.”

“Okay.”

His mind was racing with so many questions he had no idea what to ask. Should he try and make small talk? Ask him about himself? That seemed like something that you did on first dates but this wasn’t a first date not really. You couldn’t have a first date with someone you were already married to could you?

“So what are you planning on majoring in?”

“I’m not sure. My father really wants me to become a lawyer so I can join his firm…but I’ve always loved music. My older brother’s an actor and dad always says that he wants at least one of his sons to have a “real job.”  


Blaine rolled his eyes.  


“I’ve tired to tell him that going into music doesn’t mean I have to be a performer. I’m actually interested in music therapy but…” 

Blaine stopped himself mid ramble and let out a bitter sigh. 

Kurt shot him a sympathetic smile. Some times he forgot that not all parents were as supportive as his dad. 

“I saw that you’re going to N.Y.A.D.A. That’s really impressive.” 

Kurt preened a little. 

“Thanks. I’ve always wanted to be on Broadway.” 

“What’s your favorite musical?” 

“That’s like asking a mother to chose between her children.”

Kurt pointed a fruit skewer at Blaine accusingly. 

“However, Gypsy and Wicked are definitely be in my top five”

“Will you sing for me sometime?” 

“Maybe.”

Were they flirting? Kurt wasn’t sure but he thought they might be flirting. Oh god he should say something. Something light, something flirty…

“So, do you snore?" 

Or something totally random. Blaine didn’t seem to mind though.The corners of his lips twitched up into a shy smile.

"No, but I've been told I steal the covers." 

"That's ok. I should probably warn you that I kick in my sleep when I have nightmares." 

Blaine reached out took his hand in his, and leaned in.

"You have nightmares?"

Kurt was embarrassed by the intensity of Blaine’s glaze. This was supposed to do be light and flirty. How had everything gotten so serious so quickly? Kurt nibbled on a trying to buy time and avoid the question.

“uum well sometimes.”

Blaine smiled sadly and started gently stroking four fingers up and down the tendons of the back of Kurt’s hand.

"Sorry, if I overstepped I just..." 

“No it’s fine.”

And it was. After all they were married now Blaine had every right to ask. He just didn’t want to turn this into a pity party. Kurt nibbled on the pineapple chunks on his skewer trying to think of a way to get this conversation back on track. What had they been talking about before? Sleeping habits right… 

"So do you sleep on your back or your stomach?"

Blaine blushed.

"Actually I ummm…I sleep on my side holding a pillow." 

Kurt chuckled as he imagined Blaine curled in the fetal position clutching an oversized pillow. That detail was just so....sweet. 

“So you’re a cuddler?” 

“Big time.” 

Their conversation hopped from Vogue, to music, to celebrity make overs, then some how back to Vogue again. They swapped glee club stories, and high school horror stories. Kurt learned that making Blaine laugh, watching his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches up, made Kurt feel amazing. He also learned that sometimes Blaine got this intent look on his face that made Kurt feel like the most important person in the world. Kurt was in the middle of a rant about how most teenagers were uncouth savages when Blaine laughed and interjected. 

“My mom’s going to really like you.” 

“Your mom? Oh God!” 

Kurt groaned covering his face in his hands.

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to face her. I defiled her youngest son right before her eyes!” 

Blaine laughed.

“Yeah, that’s not a great first impression but…” 

Then Kurt finally got the courage to interrupt him ask something that had been on his mind all night. 

“What was your first impression of me?” 

It probably seemed like he was fishing but he wanted to know what his husband thought of him. It was the giant elephant in the room. And since they were half way through Cooper’s bottle of champagne now seemed as good a time as any to address it.

“I don’t know.” 

“Come on we just meet a few hours ago you can’t have forgotten already.”

“Yes, but I was too nervous to think clearly.” 

“When I first saw you, you were just so prefect, I felt like a ragamuffin in comparison.”  


Kurt let out an undignified snort. Ragamuffin! Such an awesome word. 

“What part were you the most nervous about?” 

“God it’s so hard to choose!” 

They both burst out laughing. God it was so good to be able to be open about this.

“Well I was worried that we’d be totally incompatible. That you’d hate everything I love and love everything I hate.”

“Me too! I was worried you’d be this Aryan douche with like two popped collars and C.W. hair!” 

“I was so worried that you wouldn’t like me.” Blaine mumbled the tips of his ears turning red.

Wait, what? Was it sick that knowing the other boy wanted to impress him was a turn on? 

“Really? But…but you’re hot.” 

“So are you!” Blaine insisted gesticulating wildly “ And you’re elegant, and you look like a supermodel.” 

Kurt blushed to his roots. He still hadn’t quite mastered the art of accepting compliments gracefully so he just nibbled on a piece of pear and prosciutto bruschetta in silence. Kurt studied Blaine’s face and while there was a glint of amusement in Blaine’s eyes Kurt could tell that there was still something on his mind.

“What else were you worried about?” 

Blaine gnawed on his bottom lip before finally answering.

“Well, my dad practices family law and since he wants me to you know join the family business he tells me about stuff.” 

A bit of prosciutto got stuck in Kurt’s throat. Ever since The Department of Marriage and Family was established divorce had become virtually impossible. There had been an infamous case in Georgia were a woman when to stay with her sister for a week after a fight with her husband. She had shown the judge her broken jaw but he still sentenced her to a year in prison. Kurt couldn’t imagine the kinds of things Blaine’s father saw at work. 

“Most of my close friends really lucked out. Jeff and Nick have been dating since puberty. They applied to the D.M.F. and got the match approved. Wes and David were best friends when they got matched.” 

Kurt smiled. The groomsmen definitely seems enamored with each other. But Kurt could tell that Blaine was building up to something important, something painful. He gave Blaine’s hand a reassuring squeeze and patiently waited for the other shoe to drop. Blaine exhaled, closing his eyes for a minute to brace himself.

“But my friend Flint got matched with this other kid at school Sebastian. They didn’t know each other but I knew both of them and thought they would work out. They have the same dark sense of humor, they both love lacrosse, and they’re both have an unhealthy obsession with poker.” 

Blaine let out a deep sigh.

“But they’re so miserable. Even in the beginning they could barely be civil to each other. Sebastian hated the idea of arranged marriages I mean Flint wasn’t exactly thrilled either, but Sebastian has always hated being told what to do. So he started going out to bars every night and picking up random strangers. The worst part was that he’d flaunt it in front of Flint just to get to him. He’d come back covered in hickeys, sometimes he even bring strangers into their home and fucked em right there.” 

Jesus, and Kurt thought some of his friends were trampy! Blaine ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. 

“I get that he was mad at the D.M.F. and wanted to rebel. I really do but all he was doing was hurting himself and Flint.”

Kurt nodded. Even though he couldn’t imagine ever doing what Sebastian did he understood the impulse. He had always been a free spirit and hated being stripped of his personal liberties. 

“Flint didn’t know what to do. If he reported Sebastian he’d get jail time. But if someone else caught Sebastian they’d both go to jail. Eventually Flint had enough and used his authority as his husband to force him into rehab.” 

Well, at least it’s better than prison.

“After watching all the drama unfold I started worrying that even if I ended up with someone compatible they would just end up resenting me since I wasn’t their choice.” 

Kurt didn’t know what to say. This whole day had been an exhausting emotional roller coaster. They were both so drained and vulnerable. 

“Look, this isn’t what I wanted.” 

Hurt crept into Blaine’s eyes and he looked as if he was closing off. 

“but I’d never ever take that out on you.” 

Blaine looked touched but not convinced.

“I don’t think you’d ever do it on purpose. I just don’t want you to be anger and disappointed that you’re stuck with me.” 

Kurt let out a dry laugh and awkwardly pulled Blaine into a hug. 

“Trust me you’re not a disappointment. You’re actually a lot better than I hoped for.” 

He felt Blaine smile into his neck. Blaine was a really good hugger. Was that a weird thing to think? Whatever. Kurt just really liked being pressed up against him and held by him. Kurt traced random patterns on Blaine’s back and tried to match his breathing with the other boy’s

“I really want to kiss you now.” Blaine mumbled against his neck. His words sent a shiver through Kurt’s body.

“Please.” Kurt whispered touching their foreheads together and, burying his fingers in Blaine's soft curls. Blaine traced along Kurt's temple with his lips. Peppering sweet kisses along Kurt's cheeks, his forehead over his eyelids before finally landing on his mouth. Kurt sighed into the soft languid kiss. Blaine broke the kiss gasping for air, and looking up at Kurt with half-lidded eyes and a faint smile. 

“Uum do you want to go to our room?” 

Our room. Kurt liked the sound of that. 

“Yes.”  


Blaine grinned hopped off his stool and offered Kurt his hand. Kurt put his hand in Blaine’s and stood up. Then Blaine started racing down the hallway pulling a giggling Kurt behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Even though they had sex mere hours ago Kurt felt nervous. His throat was dry, and his stomach was fluttering with nervous anticipation. He told himself there was no reason to be nervous. They had done this before and this time there was the added benefit of privacy.

There was so much more possibility now. On the altar they were acting on instructions. Their positions had been decided for them and they were far too nervous to really experiment and explore. The law required that they have penetrative sex to completion. It was the final step in sealing a legal contract not an act of love or desire.

Maybe that’s why he was nervous. Maybe that’s why it felt different. The boy laying next to him in bed kissing Kurt and frantically unbuttoning his pajama top was his husband but not his lover. At least not yet. Kurt shrugged off his top. Then looked up and saw Blaine staring at him his eyes shining with awe and desire. A grin spread across his face.

“Can’t get over how gorgeous you are.” Blaine whispered. Kurt blushed. It probably said something about Kurt’s self-esteem issues that the compliment turns him on. Blaine reached out and caressed his side. 

“I can’t believe I get to touch you.”  
Kurt laughed nervously. Blaine’s thumb brushed a nipple, and Kurt’s laugh turned into a whimper. 

“Sensitive?” Blaine rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger Kurt gasped and arched into his touch. Blaine gave Kurt’s other nipple an experimental lick before taking it into his mouth. 

“Oh God!” Kurt moaned, clutching Blaine’s shoulder as he rolled on top of him. He arched his back helplessly, wanting more of Blaine’s warm mouth. Blaine pulled away causing Kurt to whine.

“Are you sure?” 

Kurt took a deep breath trying to slow his racing heart. He buried his face in Blaine's neck.

“Yeah, are you?” 

Blaine sucked on his bottom lip.

“I just... I’m not really good at romance.”

Blaine let out a bitter laugh and raked his fingers through his hair nervously. 

“I don’t want you to think you have to, you know, do anything just because we’re married.”

If Kurt had had any doubts this would have silenced them. Kurt slipped his hands underneath Blaine’s t-shirt and began trailing his hands over his chest.

“I’m doing this because I want you.” Blaine raised his arms and let Kurt pull his shirt off over his head and throw it off to the side.

“I want you because you’re sweet and kind.” He slid his hand through Blaine’s hair, smiling at the way the soft curls felt threaded through his fingers. He leaned forward touching his lips softly to the corner of Blaine's mouth whispering.

“I want you because you make me feel safe.” 

And he did. He felt safe with Blaine here, even though he could feel his heart beating in his ears. He and Blaine had been put in a nerve-wracking situation. But Blaine made him feel comfortable and safe. 

Blaine let out a feral sound before lunging at Kurt straddling him and devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss. Blaine rolled his hips grinding their stiff cocks together. Kurt stifled a sharp cry in Blaine’s mouth and dug his nails into Blaine’s back. 

“Please,” Kurt panted not even sure what he was asking for. Blaine mindlessly, rutted against Kurt. Kurt rocked back against Blaine, his hips moving in small circles. Kurt gasped breaking their kiss. “Oh God yes! Fuck me!” Blaine froze. Kurt gave a frustrated whine and bucked his hips searching for sweet friction. 

“You want that?” 

“What?” 

“You want me to fuck you?” 

Was that what he wanted? The very though made his cock throb and his balls ache. Plus, there was a sort of symmetry to it being penetrated for the first time on the same day he’d first penetrated someone. 

“Yes, fuck me.”

Blaine stared down at him dumbstruck. Kurt was trembling. Why was he trembling? They really need to get this show on the road. He needed to lose his last piece of virginity. Blaine propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Kurt.  


“I…I don’t think I’m ready.” Blaine’s voice wavered 

“Oh.” 

Kurt deflated. There was a tense silence. Maybe he wasn’t ready either. That would explain why he was shaking. Maybe he wanted it for the wrong reasons. Maybe they were rushing. After all he had just had his first kiss in the last twenty-four hours. And here he was barreling head first into another important first. But he was so turned on and the idea of Blaine filling him up was…  


Blaine let out a frustrated groan interrupting Kurt’s train of thought. 

“God I feel like such an idiot saying that. I mean we’ve already had sex!” 

“Yes, but that wasn’t our choice.” 

It was true. If they had meet in other circumstances there’s no way they would be moving this fast. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine’s neck and pulled him back down to him.

“But from now on we can go at our own pace.”

Blaine smiled down at him and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine muttered

Kurt cupped Blaine's face, running his thumbs over Blaine's bushy eyebrows and leaning in to pepper soft kisses along his temple.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Kurt soothed.

Blaine leaned down and kissed him. He melted into the kiss as Blaine held him tighter. Blaine’s chest hair rubbing against Kurt’s sensitive nipples sent a shiver down his spine. He might not be ready for sex but he definitely wanted more. Blaine’s hands, broad and warm, slid up and down his back, moving lower and lower each time before stopping at the swell of Kurt’s ass and pressing gently. Kurt felt himself shiver feverishly as the kiss grew deeper and their tongue became bolder. Kurt broke the kiss, and took a shaky breathe before running his mouth lightly over Blaine’s neck. 

“Do you think we could just fool around? No pressure, no expectations.” He whispered nuzzling the hair behind Blaine’s ear. Kurt felt Blaine grin.

“Yeah.” 

“I think we should get naked.” Kurt slid his thumbs under Blaine’s waistband and shoved his pants and boxers down to his thighs. Blaine chuckled and kicked them off. 

“I agree.”

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine swooped down and started kissing him gently slowly gaining momentum as he pulled down Kurt’s pants and underwear. They both gasped as their naked leaking erections slid against each other.

“Blaine,” Kurt moaned, fingers digging Blaine’s shoulders as he ground their cocks together. His hips moving in slow luxurious circles. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist and clung to him desperately. Blaine licked down Kurt’s jaw, lips sliding over his sensitive neck 

“So good.” Blaine's voice thick with desire. Kurt's hips bucked up at the sound. Blaine let out a feral growl and started grinding against Kurt harder and faster.

Kurt’s toe curled and he started rocking back up into him, mewling and gasping. His mind hazy with pleasure Kurt found himself chanting Blaine’s name. Blaine’s hands slide down to Kurt’s ass and he began to knead each cheek in time with his thrusts. Kurt started to feel dizzy, and something really powerful was pooling in his belly. Needy desperate sounds poured from his mouth.

Blaine dipped down again, kissing him hard, tasting taking plundering. Kurt made another noise in the back of his throat, muffled by Blaine’s tongue licking it way into his mouth as Kurt writhed in pleasure him.

“Close.” Blaine grunted his voice wrecked, low and raspy.

Then he bellowed his hot cum spurting all over Kurt. White light flickered behind Kurt’s eyelids. Kurt screamed, his orgasm coursing through him like lightning. Then he went limp. They lay there covered in cum and sweat. Exhausted panting into each other's mouths. Blaine rolled off of Kurt. He was the first to break the afterglow silence. 

“You know, you make me feel safe too.”

“Good.”

“And I do want to fuck you.” 

Kurt smiled only Blaine could look at him with such tenderness while saying something so vulgar. 

“I know. We’ve got all the time in the world there’s no need to rush.”

“Do you mind if umm...” Blaine held out his arms. Kurt smiled and accepted Blaine’s embrace. 

“No it’s fine. Spoon away.” Kurt felt Blaine grinning into his neck. And then they both drifted off to sleep.  



	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was searching for sheet music at Between the Sheets waiting for Blaine. The incoming N.Y.A.D.A. freshmen were holding a mixer next week and Kurt wanted to wow them all with an “impromptu” performance. But his mind kept wandering. It dawned on him that the last time he’d been in this store he’d been single and a virgin with very prudish and juvenile ideas about sex.

The guys in Glee club always talked about sex in terms of “bases.” First base, making out, second base, hands below the belt, third base, oral sex, and finally a home run, penetrative sex. It made sex seem like a race to the finish line. Now Kurt realized that that was part of why he had been so upset about having sex at his wedding. He had felt like he was robbed of the journey forced to skip the romance and exploring and get straight to the sex. But intimacy can’t be measured linearly. The “base system” didn’t include all the other important firsts. Like the first time Kurt made Blaine come in his pants. The first time Blaine gave Kurt a foot massage. The first time they took a bath together. The first time Kurt gave Blaine a lap dance. The first time Blaine had a wet dream about Kurt. The first time they tried dirty talk. 

Then there were all the nonsexual firsts. Like the first time they sang a duet, the first time they saw each other cry, or the first time they slow danced. In the first month of their marriage Kurt and Blaine shared many firsts each in their own way just as monumental as what transpired on the altar. Blaine hadn’t fucked Kurt yet but neither of them minded. They had lots of firsts to cross off their bucket list. Their first sexual experience had been very…. forced. They agreed to compensate by letting the rest of their relationship grow and evolve organically. 

Suddenly Kurt was brought back to reality by the feel of a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Blaine standing beside him. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late. Nana called right as I was heading out the door. Have you found anything good?” 

“Is she alright?” Kurt liked Blaine’s Nana. She gave him all the secret family recipes for Blaine’s favorite foods. Plus she hadn’t been at the wedding so she was one of the few members of the Anderson family who he could look in the eye without blushing. 

“Oh, she’s fine.” Blaine answered surveying the bins of sheet music in front of him. “Her old Bridge partner died last month and apparently her new one just quit.” 

“I could play with her.” 

Blaine looked up from the sheet music he was pursuing and gave Kurt a quizzical look.

“You can play bridge?” 

“Yeah, I’m really good actually. I could teach you if you want.” 

A warm smile spread across Blaine’s face. 

“Yeah, that would fun.” 

Kurt found himself imagining the two of them in their eighties playing bridge together in a nursing home. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud voice calling out. 

“Blainers, long time no see!”

They both turned to face the speaker. The boy in front of Kurt was had not one but two popped collars on his ridiculously tight shirt. His face was narrow with a point chin and a sneering mouth. He stank of Drakkar Nior with a hint of gin. Wow he was like the anti-Blaine. 

“Sebastian, it’s good to see you.” Blaine said with a nervous smile.

This was Sebastian? So that would make the man standing next to him Flint. He was tall with sandy blonde hair chocolate brown eyes. He looked exhausted and he had far too many frown lines for a seventeen year old. Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile. That poor bastard.  
Sebastian shot Kurt a look of haughty distain. 

“So this must be your hubby.” 

“Uum yes this is Kurt. Kurt this is Sebastian we went to Dalton together.”

Sebastian gave Kurt an appraising look and smirked. 

“I can’t believe the D.M.F. had Miss.Thing here pegged as a top! She’s clearly a big nelly bottom.”

Flint shot Sebastian a reproachful glare.

“I’m sorry about him. I’m Flint by the way.” 

Flint smiled at Kurt apologetically and shook his hand before returning his attention to his husband. 

“Honestly, you can be so stupid sometimes.” He hissed.

“For your information I have a mind like a steel trap.” 

“What? Rusty and closed.” Flint quipped. 

Kurt couldn’t help but snicker.

“Oh what so you’re funny now?”

Kurt found this all rather entertaining but Blaine looked very uncomfortable. Right, time to diffuse the situation. 

“So, Flint Blaine tells me that you two will be heading to New York too?” 

“Yes, I’m going to Columbia in the fall. My brother’s a junior there and I visit all the time so I’m pretty familiar with the city.”

Sebastian pouted clearly upset that he was no longer the center of attention. 

“Oh that’s good. Maybe you can show us around when we get there. I’ve only been to New York once and that was only for two days so…” 

Sebastian curled his arm around Blaine’s bicep and plastered himself to his side.

“Sure, I’d be happy to...”

“So, do you guys wanna swap?” Sebastian interjected.

He leaned into to Kurt and stage whispered.

“You look like a size queen. Flint here has a monster cock.” 

“Sebastian!” Flint warned in an exasperated tone as Blaine tried to squirm away from Sebastian.

“When he fucks you it feels like he’s going to rip you in half.” Sebastian winked at Kurt. Jesus Christ! Could this douche be any trashier!

“That’s enough!” 

Kurt turned to Blaine shocked. He’d never heard him yell before he was always so polite and mild mannered.  
“We need to get going. See you later Flint.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged him out of the store.

\-------  
Blaine was silent the whole way home. His jaw was clenched and his mouth was pursed. Kurt figured that he’d wait until they got home to try and get Blaine to open up. He’d never seen Blaine angry. This was new unexplored territory. At least he knew that Blaine wasn’t angry at him. Right? Of course not Kurt hadn’t done anything wrong. Blaine was just mad at Sebastian. The longer Blaine stayed quiet the more worried Kurt got. Kurt had found Sebastian’s behavior lewd and appalling. But he still didn’t understand why Blaine was so bent out of shape. 

The couple stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator. The silence had gone on so long the tension was now palpable. 

“I’m going to the gym for a bit. O.K.?”

Wait, what? Was Blaine just going to avoid him now? But he couldn’t just call him out on it could he? That would make it worse, right?

The elevator doors opened.

Kurt nodded.

“Uuum…O.K. I’ll see you up stairs.” 

“Kay.” 

Kurt got into the elevator. He watched as Blaine briskly walked across the lobby into their building’s rarely used fitness center. As the elevator door closed Kurt sighed. Well, they’d just have to talk about it later. 

\-----  
Kurt sprinkled Gorgonzola cheese into the pot of chanterelle risotto and stirred it in. He watched the cheese melt and drizzled on some truffle oil. Now, time to let it rest. He checked the clock on the wall and sighed. It had been two hours since they got back from Between the Sheets and Blaine still hadn’t come up to their condo. Why wasn’t Blaine back yet? 

Kurt knew that before they were married Blaine had worried about ending up in a relationship like Flint and Sebastian’s. But they were nothing like them. So why wasn’t Blaine relieved? Why was he so upset? 

Maybe he just needed to be alone. Maybe this is how Blaine dealt with his anger. Maybe he would come up in time for dinner and everything would be fine. Or maybe Blaine would just bottle up his feelings until he had a brain aneurism. Kurt let out a deep sigh. Why was marriage so hard!  
\----  
Kurt’s eyes scanned the deserted fitness center. Where was Blaine? Kurt had brought him water. He was trying to be thoughtful damn it! Suddenly he heard the muffed sounds of fists hitting a punching bag. He wandered passed a row of treadmills following the sounds to the weight/boxing room. The sounds grew louder and louder until he found the source, Blaine plummeting an old leather punching bag. 

Blaine had taken off his maroon cardigan and has wearing his white undershirt. His hair was breaking free from its gel as trails of sweat ran down the sides of his tanned face. Kurt leaned against the door jam watching Blaine throwing uppercuts into the punching bag. Kurt found his eyes trailing from Blaine’s muscular back, to his waist, to the curve of his ass. Kurt had been inside there. No bad! Objectifying your husband when he’s clearly upset was probably a big no no. And Blaine was definitely still upset. He had worked off most of his excess energy but there was still hurt in his eyes. 

Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine whipped around startled. He flushed under his husband’s gaze shifting back and forth on both feet. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

The old punching bag swayed back and forth as the Kurt and Blaine stood in silence. Blaine’s chest was glistening from a sheen coat of sweat, rising and falling with each deep breath. He rolled his shoulders and began stretching his neck. Kurt held out the water bottle as a peace offering.

“I thought you might want some water.” 

Blaine took his boxing gloves off and tossed them on the floor. 

“Oh…yeah thanks.” 

He took the water bottle and chugged it. His undershirt rode up revealing his stomach. Kurt blushed and  
looked away.

“So, uum I made your Nana’s mushroom risotto.” 

Blaine finished draining the bottle and wiped his mouth with his hand.

“The one with the Gorgonzola?” 

Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled. 

“So you think you’re ready to come up?” 

Blaine’s smile reached his eyes and he took Kurt’s hand.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”  
\----  
“I should probably take a shower.”

“Sure.” Kurt reached out and rubbed Blaine’s biceps in soothing circles. 

“Are you O.K.?”

Blaine let out a deep sigh. 

“Yeah I just…” He paused and gnawed on his bottom lip looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I must seem like such a baby. You were the one who was insulted and yet I’m the one being a drama queen.”

Kurt cupped Blaine’s face in his hands and forced him to meet his gaze.

“No, I get it you were afraid of ending up like them. Of course, it’s hard for you to see them.” 

“I never let Sebastian bother me before but…back then sex was just this abstract thing and now. I just hated to heard him talk about you like that.” Blaine clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.“And when he started going on about you and Flint I thought I was going to lose it.”

Kurt was oddly touched by Blaine’s protectiveness and definitely relieved. Now that all marriages were arranged partner swapping had made a big come back. Infidelity was severely punished. But if you swapped you didn’t have to worry about a jealous spouse turning you and your lover into the authorities. He could see why others did it but Kurt was grateful that Blaine showed no interest in swapping. Suddenly Blaine’s brow furrowed and fear flashed in his eyes.

“You don’t want to do you? Because I know they’re both more experienced so I’d understand if you…”

The look on Blaine’s face tugged at Kurt’s heartstrings. He quickly pulled Blaine into a tight hug. 

“No, I don’t want to.” 

Blaine’s whole body relaxed instantly at Kurt’s words. He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. 

“You’re more than enough for me.”

Kurt added. Blaine tucked his face into Kurt’s neck and took a deep breath inhaling his scent. Kurt shivered as Blaine softly pressed his lips to Kurt’s warm skin.

“I’m getting sweat all over your new cardigan.” 

Kurt smiled carting his fingers through Blaine’s hair.

“I don’t care.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt tried to focus reading on the magazine in front of him. But how could he when the muffled sounds of the running water coming from the bathroom served as a constant reminder Blaine was naked and close by? He could hear Blaine humming to himself and then the other boy started to sing.  


You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Kurt grinned and leaned back against the headboard listening. God, his voice was beautiful. A month a go Kurt hadn’t even thought to hope for a husband with such a dreamy voice. He had been too busy worrying about all the worst-case scenarios to ever imagine that he would luck out and get someone like Blaine. Although to be fair he had never been all that lucky. 

Before you meet me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Kurt abandoned his magazine and buried his face in Blaine’s pillow. He inhaled. It still smelled like him. He felt giddy. Kurt wasn’t sure he loved Blaine. Not in the way a husband should love their spouse. Not like his father had loved his mother. Their relationship was too new for that. But he was definitely infatuated with him. 

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

But why had Blaine been so scared that he would want someone else? Kurt frowned into the pillow. The reason Sebastian’s words affected Blaine so strongly was because Blaine was insecure in their relationship. He thought that just because they were both more experienced, and Flint had a “monstercock” (what ever that was) Kurt would want them. Sex meant more to Kurt than that. 

Didn’t Blaine know how much Kurt wanted him? Hadn’t he noticed that watching him box had made Kurt weak in the knees? Didn’t he know how much he meant to Kurt? Apparently not.  


My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  


Kurt sat up and pulled his cardigan over his head. Screw this he was going to make sure Blaine knew that he was wanted!  
\----

Kurt opened the bathroom door. He could see Blaine’s silhouette through the shower curtain as he singing into a shampoo bottle as if it were a mike and bopping his head to the beat.

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Kurt shook his head. How could someone with a voice like that be insecure? He stepped out of his underwear and pulled back the shower curtain revealing a startled Blaine. Blaine dropped the shampoo bottle like it was on fire. It hit the ceramic floor with a heavy thud.

“uum Hi?”

Blaine was dripping wet, rivulets of water running down his muscled body. Kurt licked his lips and swallowed. How could someone who looked like that be insecure? His eyes zeroed in on Blaine’s penis. He was oddly proud that this was one of the few times he’d seen it flaccid.

“Hi.”

Kurt stepped into the shower. Hot water poured down on both of them. He sank to his knees. 

“Errrr…what are you?” 

Kurt kissed the underside of Blaine’s cock. It twitched underneath the soft warmth of Kurt’s mouth. 

“Oh God!”

Blaine’s arm automatically jutted out bracing himself against the tile wall. Kurt grinned trailing his tongue up and down Blaine’s rapidly hardening cock. He briefly entertained the idea of trying to deep throat him but ultimately rejected it. After all this was only the third time he’d given a blow job. He kissed the head of Blaine’s cock chastely before letting his tongue dart out over the slit. He took the tip into his mouth suckling at it lightly. Blaine threw his head back and jerked his hips letting out a low groan. 

Kurt looked up into Blaine’s eyes dark and wide with both arousal and surprise. He smirked. He’d always assumed that blow jobs were something one gave out of obligation. But so far he actually liked it. He liked the way the skin feel velvety soft yet hard at the same time. He liked the smell and the taste. He liked the fact that even though he was the one on his knees Blaine was completely at his mercy. 

Kurt relaxed his throat and started slowly sinking his mouth onto Blaine erection. Blaine’s pubic hair tickled against his nose. Kurt mentally congratulated himself. That was more then he’d been able to take last time. He was getting better!  
His cheeks hollowed as he started sucking in earnest. Blaine let out a plaintive wail tangling his hand into Kurt's hair.

“Oh Fuck yes!”

Drawing back, Kurt allowed his tongue to swipe over the slit before bobbing his head back down the shaft. He began a steady rhythm of bobbing his head allowing his tongue to explore as much as it wanted on every retreat. Taking him deeper and deeper each time while listening to the slurping sounds mixed with Blaine’s cries of encouragement. When he licked the slit of Blaine's head and tasted precome he looked up. Blaine’s eye had darkened to a lusty gold and he was letting out breathy moans and whimpers. Kurt knew that look. He was going to come. Kurt sealed his lips around his shaft and began to hum. Blaine let out one last wanton wail before flooding Kurt’s mouth. Blaine slumped up against the wall panting. 

“Wow."

Kurt preened and smirked.

“Stand up.” 

“What?” 

Blaine got on his knees.

“Stand up, and turn around.” he whispered, staring directly at Kurt's lips. Kurt stood up shakily and turned around so he was facing way from Blaine. Kurt could feel the heat of Blaine’s gaze. He was staring at his ass. Kurt knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed. He was always immaculately clean and moisturized everywhere. His ass was smooth and soft and the same alabaster color as the rest of his body. But he still flushed from his hairline down to his shoulders. 

“You’re cute when you blush.” 

Kurt’s breathe hitched as Blaine reached out and cupped his ass one cheek in each hand. They’d recently discovered that Kurt loved having his ass played with. 

“God, you’re ass is amazing.” He whispered reverently kneading it lightly. He ran a thumb the cleft, and Kurt shivered, pushing up into the touch his dick twitching in anticipation. Blaine took a steady breath and started kneading harder. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet. It was a tongue! Kurt let out a yelp at the unexpected sensation and grasped the slippery shower wall for support. Blaine pressed a wet kiss on his puckered quivering ring. He spread Kurt's cheeks further apart and ran his tongue from behind Kurt's balls to the bottom of his spine.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned spreading his legs and arching back into his touch. He palmed his aching cock as Blaine continuing licking long wet stripes from Kurt’s perineum to the top of his cleft. 

He keened stroking his cock and rocking back towards Blaine. Remaining upright felt like a struggle his body desperately wanting to surrender to the waves of pleasure and collapse boneless to the floor. He felt Blaine’s warm tongue lapping working around the rim and starting to push at Kurt’s entrance with teasing flicks before finally pushing his tongue inside Kurt’s body. Kurt moaned loudly rocking his hips back onto Blaine’s face as his tongue kept thrusting in and out in and out each time going deeper then the time before. Then Kurt felt the delicious vibration of Blaine moaning inside of him. His eyes rolled back into his head as his brain started fizzling and his vision blurred. He came hard all over his hand and the shower wall. When Kurt regained the use of his body he sat down on the shower floor next to Blaine. The two of them sat there under the warm water staring at each other, panting with red abused lips.

“Wow.” 

Blaine cocked his head to the side quizzically.

“Really?” 

Kurt studied Blaine's expression, full of hope so desperate for praise and affection. It made his heartache. He gave Blaine an exhausted smile before climbing into his lap, looping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his chest. 

"Yes, really." 

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

“You literally blew my mind.” 

Kurt laughed into Blaine’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, and started licking the sweat off his collarbone. 

“Tell me about. My brain’s melted and my legs have turned to jelly.”

“I always thought that the Wheelbarrow position sounded awkward and painful, but that felt amazing.”

Kurt grinned nuzzling into the crook of Blaine’s neck as the other boy threaded his fingers in into his hair.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He started sucking on Blaine’s pulse point. Blaine gently pulled Kurt closer bringing their mouths back together, tasting Kurt again. Kurt moaned softly into the languid and leisurely kiss. 

Blaine broke the kiss and started nuzzling and licking Kurt’s chest. His scruff tickling Kurt’s sensitive skin. Kurt looked down at his husband thoughtfully. Blaine was just so giving. He was starting to worry that Blaine might be holding back on him, afraid to ask for what he wanted. 

Kurt knew Blaine wanted to top. He loved fucking Kurt’s thighs and the globes of his ass. Just yesterday he’d fucked Kurt mercilessly with a purple dildo (apparently it came with the purple butt plug from the wedding.) But Blaine still hadn’t asked to top. Before Blaine said he wasn’t ready but that was a month and a half ago. How could you be emotionally ready to bottom before you were emotionally ready to top? That just didn’t make sense to Kurt.

“Well, if there’s ever anything you want to try feel free to ask.”

Blaine stopped sucking Kurt’s swollen nipple and looked up. A wicked grin spread across his face.

“Anything?” 

“Well, I reserve the right to veto anything involving rubber sheets or spandex.”

Blaine chuckled and started laving his nipple. A shiver ran through Kurt’s body.

“But if you want to switch stuff around ever or…” 

“Switch around?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is this your sneaky way of saying you want me to ravish you?”

Kurt blushed and laughed breathlessly.

“Yes and no.”

“I just…I know I can come off as a bit of a controlling diva.” Blaine snorted. Kurt elbowed him. “But I want you to know that there are no assigned roles here.”

Blaine studied him for a moment before slithering up Kurt’s body and kissing him. 

“I’ll appreciate that and we’ll get there.”He kissed Kurt’s temple and whispered.“Don’t think I could forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“Did I hurt you? Our first time.” 

“No…it was intense and overwhelming. I was sore afterwards but you didn’t injure me or anything.” 

“Good.” 

Blaine gave him a wry smile as his hands migrated form Kurt’s waist to his ass. “Plus, I have to work on my stamina first. I’m worried I’ll come the second I sink into you.” Blaine rolled his hips and squeezed his ass. “Either that or I’ll lose all control and just hump you like a dog” Kurt giggled at the image. 

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Kurt groaned in frustration and flopped onto the pillow. The problem with having some “afternoon delight” was that afterwards Kurt always felt like lazing around. Blaine sighed annoyed at the interruption. He stumbled out of bed pulled on a pair of boxer and padded off to the living to get the phone 

A few minutes later Blaine returned this time he was carrying his laptop.

“That was Karen. She said that she emailed us some potential real estate listings.”  
Kurt immediately perked up. 

“Oh my god finally! Let me see. Are there photos?” 

Blaine placed the laptop between them and crawled back into bed. They browsed through the listings together. Examining the floor plans scrolling through the photos comparing and contrasting. There was a Chelsea loft with high ceilings, a brownstone with gorgeous hardwood floor on the Lower East Side and an apartment in the West Village with beautiful natural light and window boxes.

“Uuuum…did you tell Karen to only look for one bedrooms?” 

Kurt gave Blaine a quizzical look.

“Yeah.” 

Of course they would get a one bedroom. What did Blaine want to have separate bedrooms in New York? Kurt suddenly felt sick to his stomach. 

“Well, we want to stay in New York after we graduate right?” 

“Yeah.”

“So, we should take that into account.” 

For a moment Kurt didn’t get it. Then it hit him like a bolt of lighting. Of course how could he forget? The year they graduated the D.M.F. would place a child in their home. They would be given their second child three years later.  
Well, Fuck. 

“I mean we can always move. It’s just I’ve heard that now that everything goes through the Housing Office it’s a huge pain. Plus if we wait to move into a family house until after we graduate we’ll be competing with all the other graduates and people moving to New York for work.” 

“No, no it makes sense."

This was meant to be them picking out their first college apartment. It was supposed to be fun! And now…. Now it had suddenly turned into finding a home for their future children. Jesus Christ! They had only met a month and a half a go and now they finding a place to raise a family. Fuck even lesbians didn’t move this fast! Kurt took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. 

“I’ll email Karen. I’ll tell her to look for bigger places. Maybe in Park Slope.” 

“Ok.” 

There was a heavy silence. 

“Did you want kids? You know back when it was a choice.” 

A soft smile played across Blaine’s lips. 

“Yeah, yeah I did. The first person I came out to was my cousin from Chicago. The words were barely out of my mouth before she started hugging me and offering to be my surrogate.” 

Kurt smiled and slipped his hand into Blaine’s. He knew that Blaine’s father wasn’t supportive but it was good to hear that someone in his family was.

“She looks like me, curly brown hair, hazel eyes, the same goofy eyebrows.”

Kurt ran his thumb back and forth across Blaine’s wrist. Back and forth back and forth.

“We could still do that too.” 

“Yeah?’ 

“Yeah, I’d like a kid with your puppy dog eyes.”

Blaine gave him a sheepish smile. He reached out and traced Kurt’s hairline with his fingertips, the edges of his face, his brow, his cheeks his lips.

“I think we’d make good parents.”He whispered.

“I do too.”

Kurt pitched forward fitting their mouths together in a hard and searing kiss. He moaned losing himself in the need for closer deeper more he wanted more he wanted everything. One of Kurt’s hands was buried in Blaine’s curls while the other stroked Blaine's thigh, moving higher and higher until it was almost resting on his groin. Blaine whimpered Kurt reluctantly broke the kiss and whispered.

“I’ll put the laptop away, you get ready for round two.” 

“Yes, Sir!”  



	8. Chapter 8

Buzzz. Who the hell was ringing the doorbell at one in the morning? Buzz. Kurt rolled his eyes and mentally willed the intercom to shut up. Buzz. Well, apparently he couldn’t telepathically communicate with machines. Bummer. Reluctantly rolled out of bed pulled on a pair of boxers. Buzz. Kurt grabbed his bathrobe and put in on as quickly and quietly rushed out of the bedroom. Buzz. One of their neighbors had probably locked themselves out. Kurt tied his bathrobe belt and pressed the intercom button.

“What?”

“Hey dude it’s Finn. Yeah uum sorry for stopping by so late dude, I was just at The BarFly with Puck and we got into a fight. And then I remembered that you live here, like right near the BarFly. an’ I’m...I’m pretty drunk so I can’t go home. Mom would be like really pissed. Sooooo”

“Ok I’ll buzz you in just come up and we’ll talk about it.” 

Kurt pressed the intercom button. Oh God what had he done! Well, it wasn’t like he could’ve turned him away could he? Blaine would understand. What were you supposed to do to sober up drunks? Get them to drink coffee. Except it was one in the morning if Kurt gave Finn coffee there was no way he’d get to sleep. Warm milk that would work. Kurt scuffled into the kitchen and poured milk into a mug. 

“Kurt,” Blaine called out in a broken tired voice.“I thought we agreed not waking each other up unless orgasms were going to be involved.” 

He turned around to face Blaine yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, naked as the day he was born. Kurt turned back to the kitchen counter and mixed a spoonful of honey into the mug. 

“Put on some clothes. We have an unexpected guest.” 

“An unexpected guest?” 

Kurt measured out a teaspoon of vanilla extract. 

“I just buzzed up one of my old glee friends. I don’t know what’s happened but he’s a wreck and he just showed up here.” 

He poured the vanilla in and stirred. 

“It’s not like we’re even that close or anything.” 

“Which friend is it?” 

Kurt looked over his shoulder and noticed that Blaine had changed into sweatpants and was pulling a white beater over his head. 

“Is it the one with the mohawk?” 

“No, that’s Noah. This is Finn.” 

“The freakishly tall one?”

Kurt smiled and put the mug into the microwave.

“Yeah, the tall one.” He hit the start button and watched as the mug rotated. There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Blaine opened. 

“Ooops! Sorry little dude I think I have the wrong apartment.” 

“Finn, you’re in the right place come in.” Kurt called from the kitchen. The microwave went off. Kurt pulled the mug out and sprinkled some nutmeg into the mug. 

“Yeah, come in sit down.” Blaine ushered Finn into the apartment. Finn who was never that graceful under the best circumstances could barely put one foot in front of the other. Kurt watched from the kitchen doorway as Blaine herded the wobbly teen on to the sofa. 

“Thanks dude, sorry for intruding. It’s just I got this like bombshell dropped on me.” 

Finn plopped down on the sofa. Blaine sat down in the chair next to him eyeing him skeptically. Kurt gave Finn a sympathetic smile and sat down next to him.

“Mom doesn’t get it and like I had to talk to someone so I went out with Puck but then…then he was a dick. Just a total dick! And and than I hit him and so now I’m here.” 

Kurt set the mug down in front of Finn. 

“Here.” 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s warm milk it’ll make you feel better.”Finn blew on the mug and took a sip. His eyes fell on Blaine. 

“Oh shit, I’m Finn by the way. Sorry I just.” 

“It’s ok I’m Blaine.” 

“Right.” Finn nodded and took another sip of warm milk. 

“This stuff is good.”

“What’s going on Finn? This isn’t like you.”

“You know how they said Rachel and me weren’t gena…er genially compatible.” 

“It’s genetically but yeah.” 

“Right well they thought they found this other match for me in Columbus. But it turns out we weren’t gene…generally compatible either. So they did this test and…..I’m sterile.”

Kurt was stunned he wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know many people who’d been rejected by the D.F.M. When Santana had been declared infertile and Brittany “unfit” they had thrown a huge party. Before Kurt had been married he’d asked the whole God Squad to pray for him to be declared unfit. But Finn wasn’t like them. Kurt Santana and Brittany were all free spirits who hated being controlled and dictated to. But Finn…Finn just wanted to belong. 

“Oh…Oh Finn I’m so sorry.” 

“I guess going through all that baby drama with Quinn in sophomore year is the closest I’ll come to ever being a father.” 

Finn ducked his head let out a bitter hollow laugh. Kurt’s heart broke for the other boy.

“Oh honey, if when you’re older you decide you really want to be a father you can always try to adopt.”

“I’m going to be alone for the rest of my life.” 

“Hey, you can find someone. You can still fall in love.” 

“How? Everyone our ages is married!”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. Blaine decided to take a shot.

“There are plenty of girls who’ve been declared sterile or unfit.” 

“The rejects! The losers!”

Finn buried his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with his silent sobs. Kurt pushed the box of Klennex across the coffee table towards Finn. Finn took a tissue from the box and blew his nose loudly. 

“But you’re…” 

Kurt stopped Blaine with a warning look. Finn did not respond well to logic. 

"Look Finn, I'm so sorry." Kurt said. 

He fell silent for a minute.

"The only thing I can suggest is that you try and look at the silver lining here. By not being forced to marry at seventeen you get to be young. You get a chance to just act your age. Once you’re marriage it’s not just about you any more. Every decision you make affects your spouse.” 

Kurt could feel Blaine’s eyes burning into the side of his head but he barreled on.

“This means you get to be the center of your own life for much longer than the rest of us. You get to figure yourself out before you settle down. Plus you get to decide when you’re ready to settle down and pick who you’re settling down with.” 

“I guess you’re right. It’s just after I lost Rachel to that...” 

“Jessie St. Douche.” 

“Yeah. I just kept telling myself that it would all be okay because they’d find me another match. And now I don’t have anyone…” 

“But that’s just for now.” Blaine interjected. 

“Yeah,” Kurt added “plus this is the first time you’ve been single since freshman year.” 

Finn chuckled and whipped his tear stained cheeks clean. 

“Yeah, I guess in the end it’ll probably be better this way. It would suck to get stuck with someone crazy or even just someone you didn’t love. Did you hear about Artie?” 

Kurt shook his head. Finn’s face brightened 

“Oh man, he got paired up with Susie Pepper. At first you know it didn’t seem too bad I mean you know she’s kinda hot at least.” 

Finn shrugged and continued. Clearly enjoying this bit of Schadenfreude.

“But the day after the wedding Artie called me and he was like totally freaking out. She made Artie spank her with a ruler!” 

Kurt crossed his legs and squirmed uncomfortably. Blaine smirked. After they'd come home from the N.Y.A.D.A. party they'd been tipsy enough to discuss fantasies. And Kurt had convinced Blaine to take him over his knee and spank his ass raw. They both came on Blaine's pants that night. They'd actually ended up on the sofa. The sofa that Finn was currently sitting on. Fuck.

“Turns out she’s got like this thing for teachers. When she was about to, you know, she called out Mr. Schue’s name!” 

“Eeeew! Just eew! Mr. Schue and sex just don’t belong in the same universe. I’m all for role play but...just ew.” 

“That was pretty much Artie’s reaction.” 

“Uuum who?” 

“Spanish teacher/Glee coach.” 

“Oh."

“Yeah.” 

“So now it’s just crazy awkward between them and Artie is avoiding Mr.Schue like the plague.”

“Ouch. I’d say calling out the wrong name is the one of the top five most insulting things your partner can do in bed.” 

“Yeah, apparently it’s happened to him before too.” 

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

Finn let out a loud yawn.

“Well, Finn I’m going to bring you a pillow and some blankets and I recommend that you try and get some sleep.” 

“What? But I’m not even tired not really.” 

“You don’t want to be both hung-over and exhausted in the morning.” 

As Kurt pulled the pillow and spare blanket from the hall closest he heard Blaine and Finn’s muffled voices. Kurt smiled to himself. He didn’t know why he’d ever worried about Blaine’s reaction. He understood that even if it was inconvenient Kurt couldn’t turn a friend away. 

When Kurt returned Blaine and Finn were sprawled out on the sofa watching ESPN Classics. Boys. Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Finn the blanket and pillow. 

“Thanks, Dude.” 

“No, problem.” 

Kurt turned to Blaine.

“Are you coming to bed?” 

Blaine eyed Finn carefully before meeting Kurt’s gaze. 

“I’ll wait until he falls asleep. It won’t feel right leaving him alone.” 

Something about Blaine’s eyes filled with concern and empathy was just so….endearing. Smiling Kurt leaned down and kissed him. Soft and sweet like a thank you. 

“You’re a really good guy.” He whispered against Blaine’s parted lips before diving in for another kiss.

“Hey, are we gonna watch the game or what?” 

Right, reality. Kurt sighed and broke off the kiss. He gave Blaine’s knee a squeeze before sauntering off to bed

“Well, good night boys.” 

“Good night!” They called after him in unison. 

That night Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his lips.  



	9. Chapter 9

Kurt heard his Iphone chirping. Someone had texted him. Behind him Blaine grumbled in his sleep and pulled Kurt in closer. He rested his chin on the dip between Kurt’s neck and shoulder. Kurt smiled as Blaine’s warm breath tickled his collarbone. The chirping continues. Screw it. It wasn’t Blaine, and it wasn’t his father because he still didn’t know how to text. It was far too early to be bothered by anyone else. He snuggled in closer to Blaine and drifted back to sleep.

The next time Kurt woke up the room was flooded with sunlight. He turned to check the clock. It was 11:00. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept in so late. Part of him wanted to lay in the warm bed until he fell back asleep but they had a guest to attend to. Kurt slipped out of bed careful not to disturb Blaine and quietly padded out of the bedroom and into the living room. 

He spotted Finn sprawled out on the sofa snoring loudly. Right, well as soon as he wakes up he was going to feel like hell. Better prepare. Kurt grabbed an aspirin bottle from the bathroom filled a cup with water and placed them both on the coffee table. He hurried into the kitchen and started bustling about making coffee. 

“Oh God.” Finn groaned. “I’m dying!” 

“You’re not dying.” Kurt called out as he poured coffee into his favorite mug. 

“Take an aspirin, and drink the water slowly.”

Kurt went into the living room to check on Finn. Finn had three different cowlicks, and could barely kept his eyes open.

“Good Morning.” 

Finn opened his mouth to say something but yawned instead. 

“Uum what time is it?” 

“It’s a little after 11:00.”

Finn’s eyes bugged out. 

“What? Oh Crap, I told mom I’d be home by noon. If I’m late she’ll start asking questions and then she’ll find out about the drinking and the fight. She always manages to get it out of me. She’s like a word ninja or something.”

“Well then, hurry up and hop in the shower.” 

“But it hurts to move.” Finn whined. “And my head won’t stop pounding, and my mouth feels all gross.” Ignoring his protests Kurt helped Finn up and started steering him into the bathroom 

“There’s a spare tooth brush in the cabinet. Go, go, go!” 

“And leave your clothes outside. I’ll febreze them they smell like a brewery.”  
\----  
Kurt inspected Finn. He was freshly showered and his clothes no longer reeked of cheap beer. He still looked tired and groggy but not suspiciously so. 

“I think you’ll be able pass muster. Just tell your mom that you and Noah never went to bed and played video games all night. Do you want some coffee?” 

Finn grimaced. 

“God no that stuff gives me the shakes.” 

Kurt smirked and drained his cup. 

“I should get going. Thanks for…well everything.” 

“No problem. If you ever need to talk you have my number.” 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Finn reached out and pulled Kurt into a bear hug. Finn let go. Kurt was about to snipe at him but one look at the goofy grin on Finn’s face stopped him. 

“Well, see you later dude.” And with that Finn walked out the door. 

Kurt shook his head. It was hard to believe that he’d had a crush on Finn sophomore year. Although compared to Noah and Karofsky Finn was Prince Charming. It was funny he and Blaine were so different. They looked nothing alike. But they both reminded him of puppies, sweet, exuberate and eager to please. Was that his type? Funny, he’d always thought of himself as a cat person. 

Kurt was about to put his cup in the dishwasher when the landline started to ring. He hurried to answer it worrying that the ringing might wake Blaine up. 

“Anderson-Hummel Residence.” 

“Hey, kiddo.” 

“Hi.”

“I was wondering if you and…” 

“Blaine.” 

“Yeah, I was wondering if you two wanted to come over for dinner this Friday.”

“That would be nice. I think Blaine’s still a little bit afraid of you.” 

“Well, I want to see as much of you as I can before you’re off to New York.” 

“I know it’s crazy. It’s really crept up on us.” 

“Does Blaine have any friends going to New York?” 

“Well, he knows one couple. And…well…one of them is really nice but the other one is…” 

Kurt tried to think of a way to describe Sebastian without using expletives. 

“Not nice?” 

Kurt smirked.

“That’s one way to put it. I’ve been texting Flint.” 

“The nice one?” 

“Yeah, and I think the three of us could be great friends if it weren’t for his husband always tagging along.”

“Mmmm…so how’s married life treating you?” 

Kurt was startled by the question. Honestly it was still odd to think of himself as a married man. He liked to pretend that he just had a live in boyfriend. 

“Uum…good. Blaine’s good.” 

He could tell from his father’s pointed silence that he wasn’t satisfied with his answer. Kurt shifted uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure he could really explain what was happening to his father. How things had become of intense and so intimate so quickly, how the two of them seemed to be weaving themselves together day by day becoming this…this impenetrable unit. How could he explain that a boy he’d meet so recently had become the first thing he thought about when he woke and the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep. It was positively terrifying. 

“It’s just… At first I tried to just think of this as just a teenage relationship. It made it less overwhelming and it made sense. I mean I’m a teenager. And I’ve only known him for what two months. But…But it’s not like that.” Kurt struggled to find the words to explain.  


“I mean we live together and…it’s all moving a hell of a lot faster than it would have if we were just dating and…” God Kurt hated babbling like this. 

“It’s just what I feel is too strong for just dating but not strong enough for marriage.” 

“Look, Kurt. You can’t try and compare what you and Blaine have to what you think marriage should be like. It won’t be fair to you or to him.”  
Kurt nodded. He hadn’t really thought of it like that before. 

“Since the D.F.M. marriage has changed. You can’t expect an arranged marriage to be like…like a marriage for love. I’m not saying you can’t have love.” He added hurriedly. “Because I want that for you I really do but you’ve just got to stop worrying and just let it happen on it’s own.” 

Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes and tried to blink them back. 

“Thanks Dad.” 

“No problem Kiddo. Now, I’ve got ta get back ta work. But I’ll see you and Blaine on Friday right?”

“Right, should I bring anything?” 

“No, I’m gonna make us some steaks. You guys just come around six.” 

“OK.” 

“K see you soon.” 

“Bye Dad.” 

“Bye kid.” 

Kurt hung up and wiped a tear from his cheek. He took a deep breath and smiled. His dad was right. He had to stop worrying about the future and analyzing his feelings. All he could do was live in the moment and feel. His stomach grumbled loudly interrupting his internal monologue. Uuum what to make for brunch? He could make eggs, or pancakes, or waffles. Kurt decided to check on Blaine and ask what he wanted to eat.

Kurt sauntered to the bedroom humming Defying Gravity under his breath. When he reached the door way he froze. Blaine was curled up on the bed staring at Kurt’s Iphone with a look of pure heartbreak. 


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s wrong?” 

“Your phone kept beeping cause you had all these unread text messages.” 

“Sorry did it wake you?” 

“Since when do you and Flint text?” 

Flint had texted him late last night? It must have been an emergency. Oh God, what if Sebastian had gotten alcohol poisoning? Or maybe he was arrested for public indecency.

“He got my number from Nick. He wanted to apologize for Sebastian’s behavior at Between the Sheets, and we’ve been chatting since then.”

Kurt held out his hand expecting Blaine to hand him the phone. 

“Why?” 

Kurt was baffled by Blaine’s accusing glare. 

“Why? What do you mean why?” 

“Why have you been texting him?” 

Blaine’s tone was harsh and clipped. Kurt rolled his eyes. This was just ridiculous. Was Blaine really so insecure that Kurt couldn’t have a gay friend? Getting defensive, Kurt rested his hands on his hips and glared right back.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you said he was a friend of yours.” Blaine scowled at that. “Because we’re all going to be in N.Y. together and I thought it would be nice to know someone there. Cause he’s a nice guy who shares my Frank Lloyd Wright obsession and has great taste in music.”

“Are you attracted to him?” 

“What? No!” 

Yes, Flint was attractive but he wasn’t attracted to him. Kurt would never cheat that just wasn’t an option. Why didn’t Blaine trust him?  
Kurt sighed and reached out to grab the phone again. Blaine jerked it away.

“Look, you’re being childish just give me my phone. If he texted me late it must be important.” 

“Oh it was important all right.” Blaine scoffed his voice dripping with venom. He held the phone out of Kurt’s reach and started reading the text messages out loud. 

“Have to go clubbing with Bas. Who knew marriage would involve this much babysitting? Wish you were coming with us.” 

So, what Flint wanted to spend time with him? That was normal. That’s what friends did. Why was Blaine so mad?

“Bas and I have been arguing over who’s ass is hotter yours or Blaine’s. Guess who’s side I was on? wink” 

O.K. that was embarrassing but still. Blaine was being a drama queen. 

“I wish we’d gotten married. I know I could make you happy.”

Blaine’s voice cracked at the end and he was on the verge of tears.Oh fuck. Kurt sank down onto the bed. A tense heavy silence fell on them. Kurt could practically hear his heart pounding in his ears. Why hadn’t he seen this coming? Kurt hadn’t lead Flint on had he? He didn’t think he had but now…

Kurt took a breath and looked up to see Blaine staring intently at the carpet by his feet. He liked to stare intently at random things when he was trying to hide his feelings. Forget Flint, Kurt needed to take care of Blaine. He needed to make sure he never looked this broken or hurt again. Blaine looked so… sad. It made Kurt feel like shit knowing that he was the reason Blaine’s expressive eyes were filled with tears. Those worry lines on his face that frown on his lips all Kurt’s fault. 

“I’ve never sent him anything like that.” 

Kurt hoped his words would reassure him. But Blaine just clenched his jaw and continued staring ahead.

“I had no idea he felt that way.” 

“Do you wish you were married to him?” His voice was thick with tears and made Kurt’s heart ache.“Do you think he could make you happy?” The“happier than me” was left unspoken. 

“No. I’ve never...” 

“Really?” Blaine laughed bitterly as he raised his voice. “You’ve really never thought about being married to Mr. Flint “Monstercock”Wilson?”

“You have nothing to be jealousy about!” 

“It’s not about that!” Blaine buried his head in his hands and mumbled.“It was at first but now…” He took a deep breath and struggled to blink back more tears. 

“It’s just…it reminds me that I’ve only got you cause of dumb luck and that you’re only here because you have to be.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes it is!” 

“Tell me if the Department of Family and Marriage was dissolved tomorrow what would you do?” 

“What? That would never happen.”

“But if it did what would you do?”

Kurt’s mind reeled as he tried to process what Blaine was asking. If the D.F.M. was dissolved they’d be free! But would they stay married? He would have never gotten married this young on his own. But he didn’t think he could ask Blaine for a divorce it would break his heart. Being with Blaine made him feel amazing, and he was incredibly attached to him. Could they get a divorce and still be a couple? Kurt struggled to swallow the large lump in his throat. 

“If you weren’t legally required to be with me what would happen to us? Would there even be an us?” 

“Of course there would!” 

Blaine bit his lip as the tears began to fall down his cheek. Kurt gave a heartbroken whimper and began rubbing one of his hands up and down Blaine's back soothingly. 

“Look, neither one of us wanted this a first but….” Kurt reached up with his other hand and gently wiped the tear from Blaine’s cheek with his thumb. “But I think we’d have ended up together even if the D.F.M. never existed.” 

“Granted, it would have been different. For one thing there’s no way I would have put out on the first date.” Blaine chuckled.

“So if we’d just randomly meet at school or the mall or during a competition?” He asked his voice laced with hope. Kurt turned his head and pressed his lips against Blaine’s temple and down to his ear. 

“I would’ve fallen head over heels for you.” Blaine wrapped his arms tightened around his waist, holding Kurt as close as possible. Blaine burrowed into Kurt’s neck and murmured.

“I would’ve followed you around like a duckling.” Kurt giggled breathily, causing vibrations to travel down through his body. It was such a fitting image, Blaine the little lost duckling.

“If I’d had a choice, I would have picked you.” 

He felt Blaine's breath hitch slightly in his throat, shaky with nerves. Blaine leaned back so that they were once again face to face. Their eyes locked intensely wet with tears and shinning with hope. Their faces were so close they were breathing the same breath. 

“Really?” 

“Really.”

Blaine closed the small distance between them and kissed him. Kurt whimpered into his mouth, sucking on Blaine's bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry.” Blaine mumbled between tender kisses. 

“I’m so sorry.” He kissed Kurt’s forehead, his temple, his eyelids.

“I’m sorry too baby.” Kurt cooed tracing Blaine’s cheekbones with his fingertips.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

“It’s o.k.” 

“No, it’s not. You didn’t deserve that.”

“You deserve better.” 

Kurt blushed and ducked his head down. Blaine brought Kurt's chin up with his fingertips and kissed him softly.

“You deserve everything.” 

Blaine held his gaze giving him a look that sent shivers down his spine and made him ache with longing. Kurt sucked in a breath. When did he stop breathing? He smiled wondering not for the first time how his husband had ever thought that he wasn’t good at romance. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He shimmed out of his pajama bottoms and kicked them off. He was naked bare vulnerable. 

“You deserve everything too.” 

Kurt whispered as he tugged at the hem of Blaine’s wife beater. Blaine lifted his arms up as Kurt pulled the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor.

“I want to make you happy.” 

He whispered while snaking his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Let me take care of you.”

He nuzzled against Blaine’s stubbly cheek. 

“You don’t have...” 

“I want to.” Kurt leaned back onto the bed and pulled his husband on top of him. He took a moment to enjoy the solid weight of the other boy on top of him and relish the intimacy of this new position. Face to face hip to hip legs entwined.

“Tell me what you want.” 

Kurt whispered against his lips.Blaine dived in for a kiss. His tongue and mouth were warm smooth and needy as they explored Kurt's tasting, wanting, devouring. Kurt lost himself to the pressure of Blaine's mouth, to the heat radiating from every inch of him. Kurt moaned raggedly into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Blaine, tangling his fingers in Blaine’s curls. Kurt could feel him hardening through his thin sweatpants. 

“I want you.” Blaine muttered before leaning down licking Kurt’s clavicle. He worked his way down, licking, sucking, tasting. When he reached his right nipple he shot Kurt a mischievous smile latched on and sucked. Hard. Kurt threw his head back and mewled.

“I want to make you fall apart.” He said before switching to the other nipple. 

Kurt let out a plaintive whine and started pawing at Blaine’s waistband hapless trying to get Blaine out off his pants. He wanted more. More skin more warmth. Blaine laughed and squirmed out of his pants. Now they were naked wearing nothing but their wedding rings. Blaine rolled his hips grinding his cock against Kurt’s.

“Blaine…” Kurt heard himself pant as he peppered Blaine’s face with hot open-mouthed kisses. Blaine shivered and traced his tongue up Kurt’s jawbone, resting his lips barely on his boyfriend’s pink ear. 

“I want every fucking part of you.” Blaine’s hands slide down to Kurt’s ass. He took a cheek in each hand and squeezed. 

“I want to climb inside you and make you come for me.”  


He ground down with his hips sending a spike of pleasure up Kurt’s spine. He was practically drowning in pleasure.

“Yes, Blaine, god yes.” Kurt moaned as his head lolled back onto the pillow. 

Blaine pulled back, eyeing Kurt feverishly.

“You want that? You want my cock in you.” 

His words made Kurt’s cock throb and his heart ache. He hadn’t gotten to chose when he first topped but he did get to chose when he first bottomed. This was his last major first. It was also a way to show Blaine how he felt. To express the emotions he couldn’t say physically. 

“I’m ready if you are.” Blaine grinned reaching over and grabbing a tube of lube from the nightstand. Kurt grinned back elated. Not only had Blaine forgiven him but he was now ready to take a big step forward in their relationship. He reached up and playfully nipped Blaine’s earlobe. He felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath at the quick and light contact. Blaine smirked and rolled his hips grinding their bare cocks together, making both of them moan.

Blaine reached down and began fondling Kurt’s cock, with one hand while gently cupped his sac with the other. His hand slide down further with one slick finger massaged Kurt's entrance. Kurt gasped into Blaine’s mouth. Slick warm pressure was suddenly sliding over his hole. He willed his body not to shy away from the intrusion. He could do this they’d done this part. He took a deep breath trying to bare down against the blunt pressure. 

Blaine's fingers wiggled, scissored, stretched, and rubbing in slow tantalizing circles. Blaine added a third finger and it slide in easily, Kurt thrusting back onto them with a low whine. Then Blaine crocked his fingers to the right nudging Kurt’s prostate and spending sparks of pleasure through him. Kurt let out a desperate mewing sound and clamped down on the fingers. He was so hard now that it actually hurts. 

“So, beautiful.” Blaine rasped as he started pumping fingers in and out in and out each thrust reaching deeper inside Kurt who was writhing beneath him. “Gonna make you feel so good beautiful.”

Kurt peered down at Blaine's cock bobbing between his legs, and gulped. Had it always been so big? So thick? Kurt let his head drop back down on the pillow as Blaine claimed his mouth in another needy passionate kiss. Kurt realized Blaine was shaking and was stunned to realize he was, too. 

His body thrummed with anticipation and the desire to finally feel Blaine inside of him. A small part of him was still nervous but he took a deep breathe and tried to focus on the sensation of Blaine enveloping his whole body: every part of him felt touched, wanted, needed as Blaine kissed and caressed and held him. He saw Blaine reaching for the condoms out of the corner of his eye.

“No I want you raw.” 

“Fuck.” Blaine panted his hot breath tickling Kurt’s neck. He stared down at Kurt his eyes wild and lust blown.

“Really?”

Kurt licked his kiss swollen lips flushing under the heat of Blaine’s gaze  
.  
“Yeah you’re my one and only so why not.” 

Blaine’s expression softened. He leaned down and planted a sweet and almost absurdly chaste kiss on his lips. He positioned himself so that the head of his cock was rubbing against Kurt’s stretched hole.

“Ready?”

Kurt felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest.

“Ready.”

The blunt push into his body was overwhelming. Kurt bit his lip and dug his nails into Blaine’s back as the thick shaft sunk into him inch by inch. When Blaine finally bottomed out, he tucked his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and shuddered. 

“So good.” Blaine panted as he pressed sloppy open mouthed kiss all over Kurt’s long delicate neck. 

Kurt took a moment to adjusted to the stretch and burn. It felt so different from the toys they’d used. Warmer, more overwhelming, more personal. He could feel Blaine’s heart beating through the twitching cock inside of him. He’d though he was enveloped in Blaine before but now…. now he was surrounded. It was a complete sensory overload. And all he could think was that he wanted more. He rolled his hips and dug his heals into Blaine's ass pushing him further in. 

“Move” Kurt rasped his voice low and strung out. Kurt entwined his fingers in Blaine’s curls and pulled him into another passionate kiss cradling his head in his arm. Blaine gingerly started moving his hips, thrusting in and out. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, mingling with Blaine's muttered curses and grunts, and Kurt's soft high keening sounds of pleasure.

“So tight” Blaine mumbled breathless in between kisses.

“Deeper” Kurt gasped the word into Blaine’s mouth as he canted his hips and wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist. Blaine groaned at the sudden change in angel and picked up the pace of his thrusts.Then Blaine’s cock brushed against Kurt’s prostate making him let out a high throaty wail 

“Blaine, there!” Kurt was past the point of forming complete sentences. Blaine thrusts grew shallow as he mindlessly chanted Kurt’s name. This meant Blaine was always inside of him now, always filling him up, always dragging and pressing in ways that made Kurt writhe and moan as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was so close already tittering on the edge of orgasm. Blaine was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Every thrust sent fire racing down Kurt’s spine. He didn’t want it to end he just wanted to hold Blaine and stay like this forever.

“God Yes! Love you.” Blaine panted. That brought Kurt out off his blissed out stupor. “Love you so much.” Blaine let out a guttural groan and came filling Kurt’s ass. 

The sensation of Blaine’s hot cum pumping into him sent Kurt over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. Blaine collapsed on top of him. They lay there for a few moments panting waiting for their heart rates to slow down. As Kurt lay there listlessly in a sticky, pile of sweat and cum one thought kept racing through his mind. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. 

When Kurt was young he had often daydreamed about the first time a man would say “I love you” to him. He’d imagined the words being whispered into his ear as he and his beloved slow danced. He’d imagined them being shouted in elation. But he never thought that it would happen while said man was balls deep inside him. 

But then again nothing about this had gone the way he’d excepted. He always thought he’d fall in love, then have sex, then get married, not: have sex, then get marriage, then fall in love. Love. It felt so good to put a name to this thing that had grown between them.  


Kurt held Blaine, loving the weight of the other man on him and feeling blissfully debauched. They lay there in silence until Blaine mustered the energy to roll off of Kurt, groaning, with Kurt whining at the sudden emptiness he felt. They shuffle around until Kurt is half on top of Blaine, his head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and idly playing with his chest hair. 

“Sorry I didn’t last very long. It’s just you’re so tight and I…” 

“It’s O.K. practice makes perfect” Kurt grinned tracing lazy patterns across Blaine's chest.

“So about what I uum….” Blaine babbled.

“What I said before. I know this has all happened really fast. I don’t want to ruin things or make stuff awkward so if….”  
Kurt rolled his eyes. Oh Blaine, you silly insecure dork. He nosed along the underside of Blaine’s jaw. 

“Relax.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s scrunched up eyebrows, then travelled down to his mouth. It was a tender kiss just a soft press of lips, caught in that thrilling place between innocent and something more. Blaine’s hand cupped Kurt’s neck, his thumb lazily stroking Kurt’s jaw as he hummed in the back of his throat. Reluctantly Kurt broke off he kiss. Blaine made a needy sound that made Kurt want to dive back in but he had something he needed to say first. 

“I love you too, duckling.” 

And for the first time since the pandemic broke out Kurt felt completely secure.


End file.
